The Lizzie Adventure Files
by Mik12
Summary: Ethan, Miranda, Gordo, Kate, Tudgeman and Lizzie all go out on a camping trip. Will it be a good trip? Or one they will never forget?
1. Plans

The Lizzie Adventure Files  
  
********************************************************************* Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Lizzie Mcguire characters i am just borrowing them for my story .This is also my first fiction. *********************************************************************  
  
It was a nice July morning and Lizzie,Miranda and Gordo were sitting at Lizzie's kitchen table thinking of what to do next week.They began to brainstorm. All of a sudden Miranda said «that's it!» «What is it?» said Lizzie. «I know what we can do next week!» said Miranda. «What ?» said Lizzie. «We can go camping!» said Miranda «That's a great idea.» said Gordo  
  
They began to wonder who else to invite to go along. The decided to ask Ethan Kraft, Kate Saunders and Larry Tudgeman. They also set a date. They decided to leave on July 6 th and return on the 10th. They all got permission to go.  
  
When the 6th came they were all very excited about their lack of parental supervision. They all agreed to meet at the Digital Bean. Lizzie and Miranda were the first to arrive. They had to bring the girls tent, their supplies and a few cans of non perishable food. Soon Gordo, Ethan and Larry came in. They were just waiting for Kate. Typical.  
  
When Kate finally decided to grace the others with her prescence it was lunch time. She was an hour late. They had all their supplies. Two tents, water, non-perishable food, clothes and of course marshmallows, chocolate and graham (eek I don't know how to spell that) crackers for S'mores.  
  
A/N : Where are they going to go? 


	2. Getting there

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
Symbol Meanings- If the words have 1 star on each side of them that means that someone is thinking.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
A/N-This is chapter 2 of The Lizzie adventure files.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer-I do not own the Lizzie Mcguire characters I am just borrowing them for my story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2-Going to the woods  
  
« So?how are we getting to the woods? »said Kate while fileing her nails.  
  
« We're walking »said Miranda.  
  
« Walking?But I can`t!I just finished getting a pedicure and painting my toe nails! »said Kate.  
  
« But Kate,you always get your nails done. »said Gordo. « Yea and? »said Kate. « It is only a couple minutes down the road. »said Lizzie. « But I will get dirt in my nails! »said Kate.  
  
« Don't worry Kate,you can walk with me.I will protect you. »Said Larry. « EUGHHH!!!!!Gross! »said Kate. « Dude!Were missing our camping time! »said Ethan. «You guys Ethan is write we better get a move on. »said Gordo.  
  
« Ok,but I'm not walking anywhere near Tudgeman. »said Kate. They all got up and walked out the door with there stuff and started down the road.  
  
A/N-What will happen next? 


	3. We're Here

*************************************************************  
  
The Lizzie adventure files-chapter 3  
  
************************************************************* Disclaimer-I do not own the Lizzie McGuire characters I am just borrowing them for my story. *************************************************************  
The six of them were walking down the road. Of course Kate was complaining the whole way. I mean she IS Kate Saunders, Captain of the cheerleading squad. They came to the woods and began following a worn path that hikers created. They walked and walked and walked until they came to a clearing big enough for two tents, a campfire, a few folding chairs, and a mini barbecue grill made especially for the purpose of camping. They had found their campsite.  
They began to set it up. Gordo, Tudgeman and Ethan set up the boy's tent while Lizzie and Miranda set up the girls. Kate refused to help because she was scared she might break a nail. Ethan of course said, " Why do you got to be like that?" Kate replied " Like what?" Gordo intervened and said " Kate if you aren't going to help you can go home. We came here to have fun, get in touch with nature and rough it in the wilderness." Lizzie and Miranda began laughing at Gordo's statement.  
It was nearing 6 O'clock. It was time to eat. Gordo and Tudgeman began making a firepit in the ground. Lizzie and Ethan were in charge of gathering kindling. Kate was supposed to find a package of hot dogs from the bag of food and some hot dog buns. Miranda was in charge of gathering pointy sticks for hot dog roasting.  
  
TBC 


End file.
